Hoses are frequently employed in industrial and automotive equipment to transport a wide variety of liquids from one component and/or system to another in order to accomplish various functions. For example, automotive equipment will employ hoses to transport fuels such as gasoline and diesel from one or more fuel storage tanks to fuel pumping devices and carburetion systems of internal combustion engines. Hoses will also be employed to transport hydraulic liquids within power braking and steering systems and other systems as may be required to perform tasks including lifting, pushing, pulling, tilting or the like. Coolants may also be conveyed between heat generating and dissipating components and systems of engines and production machinery. In many instances, the hoses used in applications like those just described, and others, will be provided with means for connecting the their ends to fluid supply reservoirs, equipment components which utilize or consume the fluids, etc. The connecting means may be male or female, sleeve-like metallic fittings provided with threaded interior or exterior surfaces for making secure, leak-proof engagement with other connecting hardware like metal tubing or any of a number of other known connecting devices. A commonly encountered hose and hardware combination is one where one end of the hose will be provided with a quick connect/disconnect fixture and the other end will be provided with a very simple connection means which, when it is disengaged from the equipment, will leave the end of the hose with which it is associated fully open and in communication with the atmosphere. The opposite end of the hose, i.e., the end having the quick connect/disconnect fixture, will not be open in a like manner to the atmosphere when it is disconnected, as the quick connect/disconnect fixture includes a spring biased closure member that, when the fixture is disengaged from the equipment, seals off a fluid flow orifice leading into the hose. It should be evident that hoses having the described hardware combination will not be self-draining. They will require that the spring biased closure member be depressed by some external means before any fluid present within the hose at the time of its disengagement from the equipment may freely drain therefrom. Storage and drainage of hoses having the described hardware configuration are most likely to be required when the equipment with which the hoses normally are employed is in need of maintenance and/or repair, and such maintenance and/or repair necessitates the disassembly of equipment parts, including the hoses. In such a situation a need exists for an apparatus which not only is capable of securely and neatly storing the hoses, but also allows the hoses to be quickly drained of fluid present within them and for that fluid to be captured with little or no mess and to be efficiently disposed of.